Chronicles of the Elemental
by lukec110
Summary: His name coming out of the goblet saw Harry abandoned by those he called friends, fallen from grace into the shadow, power rumbles inside him. His crucible has begun, alone surrounded by those who want him dead or for their own needs, Harry must grow to meet the threat that is coming... Story starts at first task and quickly goes AU


_Author's note: I've started writing a story before and I abandoned it, I don't write with a plan or anything more than a general direction roughly in my head and what I write is generally whatever feels like the best idea at the time. As such updates will be sporadic and generally not to a time frame, I will attempt to get chapters out relatively regularly because I understand how frustrating it can be to wait for the next chapter, although working retail and Christmas approaching isn't necessarily going to make it easy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character from the wonderful sandbox that is JK Rowling's world._

_**Chronicles of the elemental**_

Chapter 1: The Awakening

BANG!

Harry opened the tent flap, suddenly overwhelmed by the sound from the spectators as they sounded their approval at the final round of the blood sport that passed as entertainment. He crept forward, nervously glancing around looking for the horntail. His wand flicked up and into the familiar movements for the summoning charm. As he finished the charm, he dived to the side as he was covered in shadow, narrowly dodging the spiked tail that slammed down into the rocky outcrop he was hiding in. As he looked up, he heard the ranting, the heavily accented parseltongue struggling to be understood in his panic. He rolled again, as the tail came down, pushing him closer and closer to the edge of the crater. He scrambled to his feet as the dragon took off, hovering as far off the ground as the chain would allow it. Harry wildly looked around, spotting it finally as it soared over the stands and came to a sudden stop as it a bubble that flared to life around the arena. Despair at the sight was soon replaced with a burning agony as a fireball exploded in front of him, propelling him over the edge of the crater and down into the hole. Fire raced forward in a torrent, bathing the crater in flames so hot that the stone cracked and melted under the might of the dragon's fury, the cracking stone loud enough to be heard over the screams and jeers from the crowd as the boy – who – lived was incinerated.

Screams warred with laughs and jeers as the crowd watching witnessed the death of a national hero, as the dragon kept spewing its fire. Dragon handlers tore at the wards, desperately trying to subdue the dragon, their efforts futile. The judges' box was glowing as they were pushed away from the goblet that was emitting a bright ethereal light that grew stronger as the efforts to breach the wards around the arena grew stronger with the professors adding their wands and knowledge to the attempt to gain access. The combined efforts of the dragon handlers and professors were not enough to overcome the power that flooded the ward as the goblet worked to prevent interference in the task. Crying students were on their knees as they watched the dragon come to rest on its nest, the crater glowing. A particular bushy haired Gryffindor buried her head between her hands as she cried into them. She cried into her hands, watching the arena in desperate hope, as the glow in the crater intensified, purple bleeding into the reddish orange heat glow. People slowing started to inch out of their seats, craning their necks trying to see what was going on.

Pain. Burning pain raged through his body as he fell. Harry was consumed with the agony, as it felt like fire was racing through inside him as he was bathed in the fire bouncing around the crater. Eyes screwed shut as he writhed in pain, he didn't see the flames washing over him, leaving him untouched, as a film of purple covered him. His scar splitting open as the viscous fluid was boiled by the dragon fire as his scar shone brilliant gold. All Harry saw was darkness, as he fell into the void.

He woke, surrounded by a forest that felt vaguely comforting. Bird song echoed through the tree tops as he lost himself amongst the trees. So entranced was he with the song, that he jumped as something rough yet wet brushed itself across his hand. He looked down into the most vibrant deep purple orbs he'd ever imagined let alone seen. It took him a moment to realise they were eyes! Eyes surrounded by midnight fur. He stepped back, taking in the majestic creature, idly realising his hand had just been licked by a wolf! He fell back in surprise as a voice echoed through his mind, a voice that he could only guess was coming from the wolf itself!

"Young - one, peace, you are safe here"

Harry's attention was once again drawn to the beauty of the forest as he wondered where exactly 'here' was.

"We are in your mind, young-one. I brought you here to shield you from the pain of the awakening. Power floods your body, breaking your chains and healing."

"How did...How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I am part of you, we are in your mind, what you think, I hear, just how you hear my voice"

"Just what exactly are you? Why is there a wolf inside my head?"

"I am your bloodline, descended through your father. I am the power that Potter's have wielded for generations, power they have used to protect their families and allies, power that has ended many enemies to your house"

"My father spoke to you? He went through this too?"

"Your father grew up with me, he first spoke to me when he was a child, his power was released to him over the years from before school to adulthood. You would've unlocked your power as a small boy, if not for the evil inside your head."

Panic over took Harry. Evil? What evil inside him? His hand drifted towards his scar as he rubbed it, realising that the skin was smooth, the normal inflammation seemed to have vanished...it couldn't be...

"Yes young-one, your scar was evil, it contained the dark one's essence."

"THERE WAS A PIECE OF VOLDEMORT IN MY HEAD!" Panic once more flashed across Harry's face as his skin crawled in horror.

"Young - one, peace! The essence was contained by your ancestors, the ones who explored this power. The same power that now floods your veins healing you and strengthening you. There is only one thing you need to do, you must prove yourself worthy, you must pass the test your ancestors' set for their descendants."

Calming down as he heard the evil had been contained, Harry paused, considering what he was hearing. What test? How was he going to prove himself? The last thing he knew he was falling into a crater as a dragon incinerated his world for the entertainment of people who abandoned him to years of abuse and torment as thanks for stopping the dark lord. And now he was inside his own head, having a conversation with a wolf about a supposed power he had. He was about to ask what the test was when the wolf disappeared into the rapidly darkening forest, as it was slowly replaced with nothing. Out of the darkness materialised a lone figure, dressed in robes Harry had only seen in a few of the books he'd used while searching for Nicholas Flamel back in first year. The man was old, leaning on his staff, yet he still seemed to exude an aura that made Harry wary. Was this his test?

"Harry James Potter, I come to ask but one question. Why do you fight?"

Why did he fight? He had never really thought about it. He'd never considered not fighting, his parents had died for him to live. Not fighting would say they'd died for nothing; it would dishonour them. He knew his parents would be proud of him for doing things his way, doing what he chose, he couldn't consider not fighting, it was what he believed he had to do. He had to fight, for himself, for his parents' memory, for his friends. His friends, the ones who'd abandoned him, left him adrift when everyone turned on him. He'd not spoken to either of his best friends since the night of the selection. Ron had been a prat as usual, but Hermione had been a surprise. The bushy haired girl hadn't spoken to him since that night, she'd gone as far as walking out of any room he entered, except classes of course. However, she had believed him. Daphne hadn't abandoned him. She had helped where she could, but the pressures of the snake pit kept her away. He hated that. He hated that people kept her away, kept her from being who she was. He wished she could live her life, be herself. He would do anything to help her avoid the fate she seemed resigned to. As he thought about it he started to realise, he fought for what he believed was right. He didn't fight because he was told to, because he felt like he owed people it. He fought because it was the right thing to do, because just people couldn't fight for themselves, didn't mean they could be sold like cattle, sold into lives devoid of love, abandoned by family and treated like he had been. He would fight so people could live. He never noticed the spectre fading, he never noticed the slow fade to purple, not until the man's voice echoed around his head.

"You are a true descendant of your forefathers, stay true young-one, the evil one will return, and you must be ready."

As the echo disappeared, the pain returned to him. Liquid fire flowed through his veins as knowledge and memories that wasn't his own flashed before his eyes. He saw shadows coiling around familiar figures hiding them as people rushed past, he saw tendrils snake out trapping soldiers on a battlefield, he saw luminous shields springing from his hands as he duelled in front of a golden statue and finally he saw himself standing, in front of the great hall doors, hands wreathed in opposite colours, his hair streaked with silver and purple as he stared down at a laughing noseless monster, black clad figures streaming through the burnt out main doors, white masks gleaming in the torch light, before the scene exploded throwing him back into the forest. What had he seen, was that memories? The future? Both? Hogwarts was burning, death eaters streaming through the main doors! Horror, Anger, Rage, Despair overtook him as power exploded out from him, shadows spiralled out from under his feet as pure silver light burst from his hands. As quickly as the power appeared, it vanished, his awe and confusion as he stared at his hands, before blacking out again.

People craned forward, trying to see what was causing the purple glow as it exploded outwards. Pure power slamming into the ward that had held under the combined efforts of the professors and staff, shattered as the goblet dimmed and cracked. A lone figure, wreathed in shadow with two glowing silver eyes hovered above the arena, power crackling all around them. The dragon roared, its wings tattered and torn, blood dripping from the myriad cuts and gashes that littered its body. The dragon raised its head, fire billowing from its jaw as the figure vanished, only to reappear directly above the dragon, free falling with a blade of pure shadow lancing forward through the dragon's skull pinning it to the floor by its nest. As he landed, Harry dismissed the cloak of shadow and picked the golden egg up. His hair and eyes bled back to normal as he calmly walked out of the arena leaving a stunned and silent crowd behind, with one lone blonde Slytherin, smiling softly.


End file.
